How Could You?
by scooby15268
Summary: Draco finds out about Harry's "fun" a couple of months ago and makes a scene in Care of Magical Creatures. HD! Harry/Draco fight-ish oneshot. I TRIED to make it funny...


_

* * *

How Could You!?

* * *

_

It was Harry and Draco's 3rd year and they were in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. (In the wood where they got shown the thestrals btw.)

* * *

"Potter!" Draco shouted, storming up to Harry. "How _could_ you!?"

Harry looked dumbstruck. "What are you talking about Malfoy?" He asked.

By now the whole Class were staring at the two boys. Draco looked at Harry, hurt showing in his eyes.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Do you remember 3 months ago? When you _snuck off_ from you're Uncle's!?"

Harry's confusion turned to fear as the reality of Draco's confrontation hit him.

"It meant nothing! Seriously Draco! I didn't mean..."

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah, and since when do you call _Malfoy Draco_?" Ron chipped in. Harry chose to ignore them - by the way things were going, they'd soon find the answers to their questions.

"You didn't mean to fall into her skirt!?" Draco almost shouted as tears started to fall from his eyes. Half the class gasped and Neville almost fainted.

"No! I wasn't sure..."

"You're _never_ sure Harry."

"_Harry_!?" Ron asked, looking between the two boys.

"Draco, I never loved her! I wasn't sure if I still liked girls so i thought..." Harry started, earning him shocked looks from Ron and Hermione.

Draco's eyes were flooding with hurt.

"So do you? Do you like girls? Did you change your mind about guys!?" Draco shouted.

Everybody held their breathe in anticipation as an unbearable tension filled silence occupied the air.

"No." Harry's reply was barely a whisper; he couldn't believe that Draco doubted his sexuality.

"Did you change your mind about me?" Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. There was another gasp.

"No! I would never! Please Draco..." Harry said, panicking slightly.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" Draco shrieked.

"Can't you _see!?_ I didn't tell you because you'd do _this!_" Harry shouted.

A few members of the crowd were slowly realising what they were witnessing.

Draco held back a sob.

"I thought you said you loved me." He whispered.

A collective gasp came from the crowd. Harry ignored it.

"I do." He replied - a bigger gasp, especially from Ron.

"Then why didn't you trust me enough to tell me!?" Draco whispered almost inaudibly.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

"I've had enough. Just leave me alone." Draco said.

"Please... Don't. Don't say that." Harry said, reaching out for Draco's hand. Draco pulled it away and turned around.

"But I _am_ saying it." Draco said, before walking off. He almost bumped into Hagrid who had just come from his hut to teach. He ignored Hagrid's protests of him leaving and trudged off to the castle.

"What's up with Malfoy?" Hagrid asked as he came closer to the class. Nobody answered - they were in shock. Then, all at once, a huge crowd surrounded Harry - minus the Slytherin's of course - and bombarded him with questions. One of the most popular was "Who did you sleep with?!" He ignored them and walked over to Hagrid who was a little busy trying to keep everyone quiet.

"Hagrid?" He asked. Everyone fell silent.

"Ye' 'Arry?" Hagrid replied.

"I'm not feeling well - can i be excused from this class?"

"Err... Sure, Best be keepin' ma' class healthy now, 'ey?" Hagrid smiled. Harry made no attempt to smile back and just walked off.

"Err, Hagrid?" Hermione chirped up.

"Ye' 'Ermione?"

"Ron and I are feeling ill too." She lied.

"But we're fin-" Ron was cut off by Hermione stamping on his foot.

"See Hagrid, Ron's foot is hurting!" She exclaimed as Ron howled in pain.

"I guess tha' you could go to Madam Pomfrey... There must be a bug goin' 'round." Hagrid said, more to himself than anyone else.

Ron and Hermione rushed after Harry and just about caught up to him in the common room.

"Harry?" Hermione said, a little surprised that her voice echoed in the deserted room.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked warily.

"I guess." He sighed. "I'll start from the beginning shall I?" Hermione nodded and Harry started his tale...

_**Flashback...**_

_Harry stood outside Snape's Potions classroom. He had detention and he didn't like who with._

_"What are you waiting for, Potter?" A voice asked. Harry spun around to meet eyes with Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't wearing his robes or uniform._

_"Where are your robes?" Harry asked._

_"Snape won't mind me not wearing robes, no need to worry for me, Potter."_

_"Ha ha." Harry said sarcastically. But he couldn't help but to check Draco out - the clothes he was wearing really brought out his silver-blue eyes. Just before harry got lost in them, Snape opened up the classroom door._

_"Late Potter." He said._

_Draco smirked and followed Harry as he walked inside._

_"You'll both be cleaning up the whole room. Get to it!" Snape ordered. Harry groaned. "But it's thick with dust! You can't expect us to get this finished without the use of our wands!"_

_Snape just smirked and walked out._

_After an hour of cleaning, Draco and Harry hadn't even finished a quarter of the cleaning._

_"Ugh." Harry moaned as he looked at the other, dustier part of the classroom._

_Harry moved to the side, but tripped.  
_

_Draco smirked, not noticing Harry, but as he went to pick up another test tube, he was thrown to the floor with an "Umph!"_

_"God damnit Potter, Watch where-" He started but looked up to see Harry's lips only centimetres away from his own. He couldn't help but to smile slightly before crashing his lips against Harry's._

_Draco fixed his ruffled hair. "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this, Potter." He said before leaving the classroom 4 hours later._

_**Back to present...**_

"So I didn't tell you guys." Harry finished.

Ron stared at him. Hermione beamed.

"So you ended up getting together - It's so romantic! A forbidden romance between the boy who lived and the Prince of Slytherin!" She mused.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Hermione, but harry hasn't told us about the girl yet!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well..." Harry started.

**_3 months ago..._**

_"Uncle Vernon, I'm going to bed!" Harry shouted down the stairs - he had finished washing the pots and straightening Dudley's bed._

_He heard a grunt - Great, his uncle believed him._

_Harry had been wondering - did he still like girls now that he was with Draco? He'd never really loved a girl, but he'd met a decent looking muggle girl called Lisa and decided to "experiment" before he went back to Hogwarts - they'd both agreed to just let it be a one night thing._

_After turning out the light, he slowly opened his window and threw out the make-shift ladder he'd created out of Dudley's dirty sheets. He climber down it quickly and ran across the street and down an alley. He turned left onto a long street and found number 34. Lisa's parents were out of town for the night, so Harry just knocked on the door._

_Lisa answered in one of the sexiest outfits he'd ever seen(the first was Draco in just his boxers).  
_

_"Harry, are you sure about this?" Lisa asked._

_"Only if you are." Harry said. Lisa nodded and Harry kissed her..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_In the morning, Harry left Lisa a long note telling her that he still prefered men before fleeing from the house back to the Dursleys._

**_The Present..._**

"And Draco somehow found out." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were gay!" Ron asked.

"I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Seamus is gay and we were okay with that!" Ron stated.

"Well I'm not Seamus! How do you think homophobe's would react with their so called saviour from Voldemort being gay!?" Harry almost shouted.

"I guess, but - !" Ron couldn't finish because Hermoine interupted.

"Go and find him harry." Hermione said. "Do you know where he'd be?"

"Yeah, the astronomy tower - it's his thinking place."

"Take the invisibility cloak and go and explain! What are you waiting for!?"

"But..."

"GO!" Hermione shouted, shoving the cloak on him and ushering him out of the portrait hole.

"I hope I did the right thing Ron." She said after harry had left. Ron just smiled.

Harry practically ran through the hallways leading to the astronomy tower.

He burst through it's door and Draco looked over to the self opening door (Harry had his cloak on...) and sighed. Harry almost jumped on him - his tear streaken face and puffy red eyes suited almost as much as his I-Don't-Give-A-Damn-About-Anything attitude. Draco shivered and Harry walked up behind him, took off his cloak and put it around Draco's shoulders. Draco jumped slightly and Harry sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. With that, Draco burst out crying and Harry wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Me too." Draco sobbed.

"Why should you be sorry? You have every right to hate me!" Harry replied.

"I must have caused such a scene - I just wanted to tell you in a way... a way that you'd listen! It hurt when I... I found out from my cousin Cornelia... a...and I'm sorry!" Draco sobbed and Harry blinked. Then, all of a sudden, he burst out laughing.

"Don't l...laugh, Harry!" Draco sobbed. Harry didn't cease his laughter. He just hugged Draco.

"W...What!?" Draco asked.

"You should be mad at me! You're so silly Draco!" Harry said, ruffling Draco's hair. Draco glared at Harry.

"So, are we okay?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry for a moment and took in that he was truly sorry. Then, without replying, he kissed Harry. Harry of course, who couldn't have been happier, kissed Draco back.

They both pulled away.

"So... Next time, do you mind NOT making a scene?" Harry asked.

"There's gonna be a NEXT time!?" Draco asked and Harry chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. Don't kill me if it was too bad! Review? I need some acknowledgement of your viewing! Anyway... If you liked it then... *Gives you a cookie* :)


End file.
